Challenge of Challenges
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Tokugawa finds that tennis isn't his only challenge. After the return of the 1st stringers everyone is moved to a new camp where they meet the very person that is going to train them to play like pros. But this person isn't what they expected. Tokugawa/OC Rated for later, later chapters.
1. Challenges

Summary: Tokugawa finds that tennis isn't his only challenge. After the return of the 1st stringers everyone is moved to a new camp where they meet the very person that is going to train them to play like pros. But this person isn't what they expected. Tokugawa/OC Rated for later, later chapters.

"Beep" = Talking, 'Beep' = Thinking

Author Notes/Character interaction:

Kyandi: So I got to looking and there are hardly any stories with the U-17 camp members even though quite a few of them are really interesting.

Hanoki: So she came up with this.

Kyandi: Everyone meet Hanoki! I just made her so I'm still working on the devolpement.

Hanoki: I believe I'm just fine the way I am.

Kyandi: Yes…..well anyway. I set this up so that the matches with the 1st stringers hasn't taken place yet. Mainly because I don't know the results of all the matches yet. Please bare with me! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Challenges

From the moment he had come to the U-17 camp he had searched for a challenge. Someone to go against that actually made him work for the title of number one. He got his wish even if it was more then he had bargained for, when HE showed up.

Hoo Byodoin, the bane of his tennis existence. The older male had successfully, without effort, dethroned him from his spot as the top dog. After that he had trained under the drunken coach, returning stronger, but not strong enough.

He still felt weak compared to Byodoin, though he wouldn't give up. He knew it was all in his head. That he was making Byodoing out to be bigger and badder then he really was. He just had to believe that he could get strong enough.

Then came the little first year middle school boy who ability to adapt and evolve was amazing and far beyond most his age. He was a challenge. One that would help him grow in strength and power as well.

But he still felt like it wasn't enough. He wasn't ready to face Byodoin for his number one spot. So came the surprise. When the first stringers arrived at the camp, the head coach surprised them by telling them, they were going to another camp. One in which resided a person that would teach them all how to play like pros.

A coach that would teach him better then all the coach at the U-17 camp? This could be his chance. But in truth he hadn't been expecting what he found. '_Really,'_ he thought, '_I don't think anyone expected __**this.**_'

When they had arrived at the new camp they found that it was far bigger then even their camp. Several courts took up the expanse of most of the properity with separate buildings for weight training, indoor training, and even a swimming pool. There was even a large track for running work.

What really shocked him though was a large building that inside played home to a network of pipes and ropes. He heard the man giving them the tour, explain that it was meant for agility and balance training.

The living quarters were big enough that with the low number of charges in the camp, each of the boys from the U-17 camp were able to have their own room if they wished.

"Now I'll take you to meet the coaches and trainers of this camp." the man said leading them to the courts farthest from the main buildings. As they neared they could hear the rapid sound of a ball hitting pavement. Standing outside the court was a tall man. Wavy, light blonde hair was sleeked back from his face. He was a tall willowy man with board features and a handsome face.

"Keisuke!" The man turned to them showing dark stormy gray eyes. "Oh! Misaku-san! Are these the new players?" the man asked looking at the boys behind the other man. "Yes. This is Zuhashi Keisuke. He is one of the trainers here." The man told him making the blond man smile.

"I'm only the stamina trainer though. The main trainers and coaches are caught up in a match at the moment. Well two of them." He said gesturing to the court.

On the side of the court closest to them was another male. This one was more widely built then Keisuke, with wild brown hair and narrow black eyes. He had a gruff, mean look about him that reminded Tokugawa of Oni to an point.

The man flinched though as the ball slammed into the court beside him and flew over his head. "Are you trying to take off my head!?" he yelled at his opponent. "Sorry Kuronagi-san!" Tokugawa's head snapped to the side. There was no mistaking that voice.

Standing on the opposite side of the court, a smile lighting the simple but beautiful face, was a young girl who couldn't be any older then Ryoma.

END

Kyandi: Cliff hangers, you got to love them!

Hanoki: But everyone hates cliff hangers…..even you do.

Kyandi:…..Details, details! Anyway, please review and enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Golden Siren

Author Notes/Character Interactions:

Kyandi: I wanted to get two chapters up as close together as possible because it seems to catch attention more easily.

Hanoki: That and she feels guilty about not updating her other stories!

Kyandi: I'm getting to it! Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hanoki: Kyanid-sama doesn't own Prince of Tennis, but she does own me, Keisuke, the new camp, and all the trainers and coaches at the camp!

Kyandi: Like she said. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Golden Siren

Silence fell on the boys as they watched the match. The girl was small, just a few inches taller then Ryoma. She had a small, delicate, fragile look about her that made her look like if one of them touched her, she would break.

Despite this she stood her own against the bigger, older man. Much like Keisuke she had blonde hair, though hers was more of a white-blond that only showed the golden touch when the light hit her hair just right. It was cut so the bangs and sides of her hair fell in around her face while the rest was piled high on top of her head.

She had a pretty face, if not simple with gently sloping features, soft lips, long light lashes, and big beautiful silver-gray eyes. Despite looking so young, mostly due to her face, she had the body of a much older girl with a modest sized chest, a thin waist, and wider hips. What really caught attention though, well at least in Tokugawa's mind, was that she had the longest pair of legs he had ever seen on a female.

"The man is Kuronagi Azuma. He's our weight trainer. The girl is Zuhashi Hanoki. She's our head coach and our agility, balance, and speed trainer. She helps out in other fields too." Keisuke said.

"She's my little sister and is a first year in middle school, but she is a great player and one of the best trainers you could ask for." Keisuke told them. "A little girl?" Tohno asked in disbelief. "She's young and small yes, but what she lacks in size she makes up in agility, balance, speed, and experience." Keisuke replied.

Across the court the girl, Hanoki, dived for the ball rolling as she hit the ground to come to her feet, sending the ball flying back. The man facing her cursed and ran to the length of the court to catch the ball. "Cheap shot!" he snapped at her. Hanoki grinned as she rushed the net sending the ball back before it even touched her court.

"Move faster then, Kuronagi-san!" Hanoki called making the man across to the far side of his court again. "We're not doing speed drills!" he snapped back raising a smile snicker from the girl. "You have a good amount of stamina." She replied back. Azuma muttered as he hit the ball back.

Hanoki danced backwards catching the ball before it could hit the court. "Watch her feet." Keisuke told them. Tokugawa's eyes fell to the girl's feet. He watched as her feet moved in a complicated circular pattern that made it hard to guess which way she was going. He also noticed that she was constantly on the toes of her feet.

"It's a step she devolped called the Cyclone Step. It mixes her great balance, agility, and light weight to make a step that makes it nearly impossible for her opponent to read her movements through her feet." Keisuke said.

"She's the only person I've seen who's able to use this step." Keisuke added. "Everyone else gets their feet all tangled up. What's so great about it is where a normal step, like the Split Step, only puts you half a step to about a step and a half faster in the reaction time, her Cyclone Step puts her five and a half steps faster in the reaction time."

Tokugawa glanced at Keisuke. A step like that would give the user a high advantage. Especially if their speed was already as good as Keisuke said hers was. "But if you ask, I'm sure she would attempt to teach you the step." Keisuke added.

"You expect us to learn form a **girl** that is younger then us?" Tohno asked. Keisuke looked at him evenly. "Have you ever heard of the Golden Siren? Or Russia's Mountain Siren?" he asked. Tokugawa had. It was a well known name in the pro world. The player who had earn those names was a young pro player who was known for a beautiful style that could turn ugly in less then a second if the player was provoked.

"Hanoki is the Golden Siren." Keisuke told them. Tokugawa stared at him before his eyes turned to Hanoki. It was true she had a beautiful style. Graceful, elegant….simple, almost. She basically danced across the court, a smile constantly on her face.

Then in a flash, the smile was gone. Hanoki swung out with a sharp snap of her arm. There was a crack from Azuma's end of the court that had Tokugawa's head snapping to the man. For a moment he thought something in the man's body had broke but then he saw the man sitting on the ground, wide eyed, as he stared at the ball that was plated firmly in the court's pavement.

"_**Don't go Golden Siren on me girl!**_" he roared at the young girl. All the bystanders watched as the girl gave her angry fellow a sheepish smile one hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Forgive me Kuronagi-san! Force of habit!" she called back.

Keisuke shook his head before entering the court. "Alright you two that's enough. Hanoki you're going to break him one of these days." Keisuke said lightly scolding the girl. Hanoki smiled as Azuma became even angrier. "I'm not made of glass, Keisuke!" he yelled. Keisuke ignore him.

"Hanoki the new campers are here." He told the girl. Hanoki's face lit up brightly as she peeked around Keisuke. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was suppose to greet you!" she said leaving Keisuke's side to exit the court. "Its been a long time, Hanoki-chan!" Coach Saito said greeting her with his usual smile. "Yes. I believe it was three years ago and in Russia at that." She replied.

"It was good you agreed to train our campers." Coach Kurobe added. "Their your headache now." Add Coach Tsuge. Hanoki smiled. "I'm sure their not that bad." She said before looking past them to the boys, half of which were glaring at her. "Or maybe they are." She added.

"You can't go back on it now." Tsuge told her. "Of course not! A word is a word." She said before her eyes landed on Tokugawa. Tokugawa stared back as she eyed him. "You….You have the eyes of a man who's seen the long road to the pits of hell and back." She said looking at him.

All eyes turned to Tokugawa as a smile lit the girl's face. Tokugawa felt his stomach do something akin to a flip. He wasn't sure he liked that smile. "Good. At least one of you will put up a challenge. That's always good." she said managing to send a chill down Tokugawa's spine, though he hid it.

The girl turned to her brother. "Aniki! Take over the tour and give out room assignments. I have to finished the training menu." She told him. Keisuke nodded. "Got it." Hanoki turned to the males and bowed. "Until we meet again, gentlemen." She said before bounding off.

END

Kyandi: A little rushed but I was writing this in the middle of my Graphic Apps class.

Hanoki: You really should pay attention in your classes.

Kyandi: I've already taken a class like this one. I know the material. Anyway please review and enjoy the next chapter!


	3. Over Thinking

Kyandi: So I got a few good reviews!

Hanoki: Which makes her feel as happy as a toddler in a candy store.

Kyandi: Right! So I couldn't help updating and for those of you who read my other PoT stories I am working on updating them as we speak!

Hanoki: So sit back, enjoy, and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its original characters or locations, but I do own my characters, locations, and….well you get the picture.

Hanoki: Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Over Thinking

Tokugawa found himself puzzled and overly confused. That had been the strangest encounter he had ever had in his life. Pits of hell? What was she, morbid? The whole pits of hell thing was a somewhat dark thought and he didn't know where she could have possibly gotten that from. What was stranger was that it actually bothered him.

Ususally peoples' words just washed over him like back ground noise. He heard it but it was at the back of his mind. He never actually really paid any of it attention. He always had too much else on his mind.

But her words were different. They nagged at him and kept popping to the front of his mind whenever his mind had a single free moment. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had basically stared him down as she spoke.

He wasn't use to people meeting his gaze without flinching or freezing. But she wasn't fazed. Maybe she could see past the piercing gaze. See what other were too afraid to try to see. Maybe she had the ability to see to peoples' cores. An ability similar to Atobe's Insight.

Or maybe….he was simply just over thingking the whole thing. Yes… that was more like it.

"Took you by surprise didn't she?" Tokugawa's eyes widened as he turned to meet a steady, smiling gray gaze. He hadn't noticed that he had been standing and staring at the training menu board until the person beside him had spoken.

Tokugawa stared at the eyes just inches from his. Unlike Hanoki's silver eyes and Keisuke's stormy gray eyes, these were more close to the color of ash.

Tokugawa had to lean back because the person was too close to him. Had the man ever heard of personal space? If he had he certainly didn't seem to care that he was invading Tokugawa's personal space.

As he leaned back he got a good look at the man. The facial features were much the same as Keisuke's though the hair was thicker, bushier, and in wild culrs much like Irie's was. Also unlike Keisuke's and Hanoki's hair his was a strawberry blonde.

There was a big lopsided grin on his face as he looked at Tokugawa. "Le me guess….she has you completely over thinking what she said, right?" the man asked. Tokugawa stared at him unable to answer the slightly strange man.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm Zuhashi Ryotarou. Nice to meet you, Tokugawa Kazuya!" he said cheerfully his personality much like that of a young child in a candy shop instead of a young adult.

Tokugawa raised an eyebrow questioningly. How had he known his name without him introducing himself first? "I'm the candidate manager. I know all of the names of every player that comes through our gates." Ryotarou replied to the unspoken question. "I remembered your file after my sister singled you out like that." he added.

"Now back to my questions. You apparently weren't expecting to meet my sister. Though I don't blame you. It must be odd to find such a young girl in charge of a camp like this." Ryotarou said. '_Ovbiously.'_ Tokugawa thought. "And then she singles you out too!" Ryotarou continues unaware of how odd he appeared to Tokugawa.

"That's a good thing though." He added making Tokugawa's eyebrow sky rocket upwards. "It means she's going to push you the hardest. She likes to find the most challenging and push them until they snap. Have fun!" Ryotarou said cheerfully.

"Ryotarou don't fill his head with fibs." Tokugawa looked past Ryotarou to see Keisuke. "Run along. Its your job to handle room assignments." Keisuke told Ryotarou, who grinned and ran off.

"Sorry about him. He likes to make our sister out to be bigger and badder then she really is." Keisuke told Tokugawa. "She's human, just like you and I so don't over thing anything about her or anything she says or does. Most of the time she just likes to see what kind of reaction she can get." Keisuke told him.

"She'll make your head hurt if you try to make sense of it." He added. Tokugawa certainly felt like his head was hurting. "She's a confusing human headache but she's still human. Meaning that despite her accomplishments, she's not perfect." Keisuke added.

Tokugawa looked at him. "How did a girl her age come to have her accomplishments?" Tokugawa asked. Keisuke sighed. "She's played a lot in the Jr. pro leagues meaning it was mostly university level players, some high school players and the rare middle school senior. She just happened to be better then most. She's not perfect by any means." Keisuke told him.

"In fact you should see her when she's frustrated. She messes up in practice, left and right. And even though she trained her speed and strength she's still a little girl. Just try not to break her if you will." Keisuke added clapping Tokugawa on the shoulder before walking off.

Tokugawa looked at him as he left. Human, huh? Well she certainly didn't seem just human to him. But then again….he could just be over thinking it again.

END

Kyandi: Hmmm….so many ideas. This chapter was mostly to just explain Hanoki a little more.

Hanoki: Next chapter should be better.

Kyandi: Right! Please review and enjoy!


	4. Late Night Outing

Kyandi: I'll admit, I kind of jumped the gun a little here.

Hanoki: She means that she ended up writing a future chapter because it was so clear in her head.

Kyandi: Can you blame me? I mean Tokugawa is hot and I'm enjoy this story.

Hanoki: We must go one Kyandi-sama.

Kyandi: Oh right! So enjoy and review please!

Hanoki: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 4 Late Night Outing

Since he had arrived at the new camp Tokugawa found he didn't get to watch Hanoki play tennis as much as he liked. She hardly ever played, though she did join all of them in practice and warm-ups.

It was kind of a shame. She had a very beautiful style that he really did enjoy watching. And the few times he did get to watch her he had picked up on a few tricks of his own.

He also started noticing some things about the girl. For one she wasn't all that heavy, weighting under ninety-five pounds. Because of that and because she didn't feel like taking a flying lesson if one of the stronger boys hit her with the ball, she wore weights around her waist, ankles, and arms.

He had also noticed that she was very accident prone outside of the tennis court, either falling down the stairs, or bumping into a table. Though most of it was due to a certain long black haired 1st stringer by the name of Tohno.

He had been surprised, though, to find out that the girl wasn't really as strong as she had appeared their first day there.

Where it looked as if she was strong, strong enough to crack the court pavement, the truth was she just knew how to hit the ball to use the strength already behind it and just adding her own.

It was a useful trick, one he was hoping to ask her to teach him. Against opponents like Byodoin it would be really useful.

But he found out that, though she wasn't as weak as a new born lamb, compared to most of the males she was considerably weaker. It kind of squashed the super hero image some of the middle school boys had of her.

It was why it seemed that she preferred to work on her speed, balance, and agility whether then worry about strength. She had claimed that it was because everyone had a weakness they couldn't change. So she simply just didn't bother to try.

Most of the U-17 camp members though, thought that the other coaches just let her win, but she was quick to correct that. No she wasn't strong, but she was still as fast a striking snake and she had the most flexible body he had ever seen.

When stretching he had seen her turn and twist ways most people couldn't. But it wasn't too much of a shock. He knew a few other people who could do it too. And though her balance wasn't absolutely perfect, her agility was off the charts.

He was been surprised to see how the building with the pipes and ropes were used. When they had arrived to watch one of her practices with her own campers he found her, and five others swinging, jumping, hopping from one rope or pipe to the other, never stopping for a second to adjust their balance.

If they did stop they had to start over from the bottom. It was like a race to see who could reached the top first. Hanoki didn't always win. In fact there was a time that she had come in dead last after fall almost the full height of the pit, but she was easily the best at it. She had explained to them once that to be able to move through the network of pipes and ropes like her campers did, they had to be sure of their footing.

They had to work on their balance and had to trust their own feet before they could do it. She said the reason being that with one major slip up they could go tumbling all the way back to the floor and seriously hurt themselves.

She certainly wasn't perfect like most of them had thought. He had watched her one time lose her temper with Tohno, giving the older male a sharp kick to the gut that he still hadn't forgotten. She was patient but then again Tohno could make a nun swear.

Tokugawa gave his head a shake. There he went again. He found most of his free time was taken up by thinking about her. It was becoming rather annoying. Yes the girl was certainly something to think about sometimes, but not like this.

Tokugawa sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was easily after midnight and most of the others had retreated to their rooms, but he had wanted some last minute practice before the U-17 camp members played sort of ranking matches with Hanoki's campers the next day.

He had just been heading back to his own room and his own bed when he heard it. The sound of a ball hitting pavement. Who would be out this late? Tokugawa followed the sound until reached a court that had an open gate. He peeked inside to find Hanoki hitting a ball against the stone wall at the far end of the court.

Today, like most days, she was wearing a baggy camp jersey for her camp which was silver with gold stripes and lettering. From where he stood he could see her name in bright glittering gold letters on her back.

Also like normal, she had her hair piled on top of her head. It sometimes made him wonder if she would look older if her hair was down. He was snapped out of his thoughts as she snapped the ball against the wall again.

She seemed distracted though as she worked for, as he watched, one of her feet caught on the other and she barely caught herself before hitting the ground. One shoe went flying off and the young girl heaved a sigh.

"Lovely." She muttered as she retrieved her shoe dragging it to her by the laces. She must have been really distracted to sit there and not notice him at the gate watching her.

"Distracted tonight?" He watched her eyes fly to him as he spoke. She was tugging on her shoe, trying to get it back on without undoing the laces, but the shoe wouldn't do it.

"Umm…a bit." She admitted as he walked over to her knelling beside her and taking the shoe from her. "You aren't going to get it on without unlacing the laces." He told her as he untied the laces loosening the shoe up for her.

"I know. Especially since they're new shoes." She said watching him. "I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't feel like untying them." She added. She stared at him as he absently picked up her foot and sliding the shoe on, quickly tightening it and tying it for her.

"Huh….I didn't take you as the helpful type." She remarked idly. Tokugawa looked at her. She had a very thoughtful look on her face as she studied him. "And I didn't take you as the judgmental type." he told her.

"I don't make a habit out of it." She told him firmly. Tokugawa settled himself next to her. "Usually I'm right though. I guess I should rethink that." She added.

Tokugawa didn't reply. "Why are you distracted?" he asked. Hanoki looked up at him. "Oh. I was trying to decided on who I'm going to put in the matches tomorrow. There are a few I'm sure off but I'm debating others." She told him honestly.

That was something he really liked about her. She was perfectly honest. It was like she was unable to lie. He knew better though. Every human lied at some point. It was just that Hanoki said it was easier to tell the truth. That then….she didn't have to remember the lies.

He had heard her once tell a middle school boy that she was almost always honest because she would want someone else to extend her the courtesy and tell her the truth too. Treat thy neighbor as you would want to be treated.

Sometimes though she was so honest that it was blunt and came off as almost rude and mean, though there wasn't any malice in her words. As if she was going to tell people her truth whether they liked it or not.

"Is that why you are out here? So late?" he asked her. "Yes….and no." she replied. She leaned back on her hands allowing her to stare up at the sky. "I like playing tennis under the stars. Its….relaxing." she said with a faint smile on her lips.

Tokugawa looked up at the stars. Up on a mountain like they were the stars were really clear and he had to admit it was nice to look up at them.

"What about you? Why are you out here so late?" she asked looking at him. Tokugawa looked up at her. She had questioningly silver-gray eyes set on him. Sometimes it was strange how if she was waiting for an answer, she tended not to blink much.

"I was practicing and lost track of time." He said being honest with her as she had been with him. Hanoki nodded. "Time does tend to fly when your playing." She mused. Tokugawa just sat there and watched her for a moment as she stared up at the stars.

When she finally noticed he was staring she looked at him. "Is something wrong? You're staring at me." She told him. Tokugawa quickly dragged his eyes away from her.

"Just thinking." He told her. Hanoki eyed him for a moment, her head tilting to one side. "Are you worried about tomorrow?" she asked suddenly. Tokugawa looked at her. "No."

Hanoki laughed. "What is so funny?" he asked. "Your answer….it was so suddenly and direct! You certainly have confidence in yourself." She said with a bright smile. "I like that."

Tokugawa's eyes widened slightly. "Not many people after they see my campers jumping around in the Pipe Pit, are that confident." She added leaning back on her hands again.

"But then again you have very good balance and agility yourself, do you not Tokugawa-sempai?" she asked. Tokugawa looked at her as the sempai part. "I'm not your sempai." He said.

Hanoki smiled. "Oh but you are. For you see, I can learn just as much from you as you can from me. Besides, you're older then me. It's only common manners." She added with a shrug.

Tokugawa watched as she got to her feet. "Thanks, by the way." She told him as she gathered her things. Tokugawa got to his feet. "For?" he asked.

Hanoki smiled at him. "Thanks to you, I believe I know who I'm going to put in the matches." She said. "Good night Tokugawa-sempai." She told him before taking off.

Tokugawa stared after her for a moment. Sometimes she confused him. Confused him greatly. Others he felt he could guess exactly what she was thinking only to have her turn the tables on him again.

He heaved a slight sigh. Her brother had said she would give him a headache if he tried to make sense of it all. Well he certainly had one now. Oh well. For now he would go get some rest for tomorrow.

He headed back to his room pushing Hanoki to the back of his mind as he tired to focus on tennis. TRIED, that is, but the moment his head hit his pillow she was there in the front of his mind again.

Was he ever going to get her out of his head? Tokugawa rolled over forcing his mind to go blank. It was going to be a long night that was for sure. But he highly doubted that he would forget his little late night outing anytime soon.

END

Kyandi: Aw! If it's a little OC I'm sorry. I'm trying. I'm just trying to nudge the relationship along a little.

Hanoki: I though it was cute…..up until I lost a shoe.

Kyandi: Oh get over it. Anyway please review and enjoy the next chapter.

Hanoki: We'll be back again soon, hopefully, to give you another chapter.

Kyandi: Before then I'm going to take a nap!

Kyandi & Hanoki: BYE BYE!


	5. Stronger Then I

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hanoki: Welcome back!

Tokugawa:…..

Kyandi: You know you could at least attempt to say something.

Tokugawa:…..

Hanoki: I don't think he's going to say anything.

Tokugawa:….

Kyandi: Apparently not. So we'll move on to the story!

Hanoki: Please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do now own Prince of Tennis. If I did Tokugawa would talk more.

Tokugawa:….

Hanoki: Not working.

Kyandi: I notice. ENJOY EVERYONE!

Chapter 5 Stronger then I

When everyone reached the main court the next morning they found Hanoki standing on the opposite side of the net, facing them as they entered the court. Behind her ranged ten people, male and female alike.

He knew there were other females here beside Hanoki, but they were few and usually stayed to themselves practicing on courts on the opposite side of the camp from the males.

Hanoki smiled in greeting before she spoke. "Good morning everyone. Today we are going to start our "ranking matches". For this I chose only ten matches for today. There are thirty "seated" players in this camp, and the ten people behind me make up numbers twenty one through thirty." She told them.

"Each match will be a three set match. Winner takes the "seat". Mind you if you succeed in winning today then from here on out you can only challenge the seat above you and you must wait two days to challenge." She told them.

Meaning that if he played today and won the number twenty-one spot then he could only challenge number twenty. To Tokugawa that sounded like a long winded process.

"In addition, if you lose you have to wait a week to challenge again, and….you can only challenge the lowest seat and move up from there." She added. A lot of the boys, mostly middle school boys, groaned.

That only made Hanoki smile. "If you choose not to challenge today, tomorrow numbers twenty through eleven will be on the court waiting for you challenges and numbers ten through one the day after." She told them.

So he couldn't even challenge the top ranked players for another two days. Tokugawa glanced over at the first stringers who were watching from the opposite end of the stands.

"There is however an exception from these rules. Number one is open for challenges at any time after today and tomorrow. You are free, whether you are seated or not, to challenge him as any time. He is required to except all challenges." She said brightly.

Behind her one of the males coughed to cover a laugh as some of the others smiled. "Now then. We will start with number thirty….Akamuri Tsume." Hanoki stepped aside as a large male, clearly a third year in high school, came forward.

He had a mean look to him with messy red-brown hair, and narrow sharp black eyes. He was bulky and muscled and wore a scowl firmly planted on his lips.

Hanoki stepped off the court as Akutsu stepped forward as the challenger. Tsume glared at the younger male from across the net. "I would call you a brat, but I really don't feel like getting a shoe thrown at me by the little miss." Tsume said in a growl.

"Akamuri-san." Hanoki said in warning as she took a seat on a bench below the ref's seat. Tsume glanced at her but dropped it. "Alright, Ref Sir start the match." She told the ref.

-0-0-0-0-

Tokugawa wasn't really surprised with the out come of the match. It was clear from the very first shot that though he was large, Tsume was very fast. His shot lacked precision but not power.

It was only natural that Tsume won. Tokugawa wasn't surprised to find that even at number thirty he was still a good player. Not a great player. Tsume looked too bored to actually put any heart into his game.

Hanoki smiled as she jumped off her seat and walked back on to the court. "Well done, Akamuri-san." She said as the man retreated to the opposite stands. Hanoki turned to the other nine remaining players.

"Funoka Karami." she called. A tall girl about Tokugawa's age with short cropped purple-black hair, and wide maroon colored eyes stepped forward. She had a solid built but was still slim. Her height and size managed to make Hanoki look even smaller then she already did.

No one moved to take the court. Who in their right mind would want to play against a girl? Despite her built she could still get hurt. Hanoki shook her head. "Come on gentlemen. She won't break. Every girl here is perfectly capable of standing their own against all of you." Hanoki told them.

"Besides, if it'll make you think twice, Akamuri-san has been able to win even a single game off of Funoka-san." Hanoki added. Tokugawa looked at the girl beside Hanoki. Was the level just between the number thirty and number twenty-nine spots, that much of a difference?

With that said it was Yuuta who stepped forward onto the court though he didn't look too comfortable with the situation at hand. But the look that flashed across Karami's face say clearly that she was going to make him comfortable with it quick rather he liked it or not.

-0-0-0-0-

Karami stared at the score board as Hanoki came to her side. "Funoka-san." She said holding her hand out. Karami heaved a sigh before pulling a chain with a dog tag like badge from around her neck.

She dropped the badge in Hanoki's hand. "Just think…you can always knock Akamuri-san out of his spot." Hanoki told her before walking over to Yuuta while Karami threw Tsume a look that made the male shift in his seat.

"Congrats, Fuji Yuuta!" Hanoki told Yuuta handing him the badge. Yuuta, who was out of breath from his match nodded his thanks. Hanoki turned to Karami. "Funoka-san it looks like your back to practicing with the new camp members." She told the older female.

Karami huffed as she headed for her seat. Tokugawa could tell she wasn't happy in the least with losing her spot to a boy four years younger then her. Tsume gave Karami a smirk as she set down, silently taunting her.

"Watch it. I'm aiming for your spot next week. We both know how the last match turned out." Karami told him making the male scoot away from her. "Be nice, Funoka-san." Hanoki told the older girl before turning back.

"Alright next is Mesagi Hatori." Hanoki said. A short male, who looked to be about a year younger then Tokugawa stood up running a hand through his light blue hair, pushing the bangs out of the way of equally light blue eyes.

He basically dragged his feet as he entered the court, his racket thrown over one shoulder. Unlike the others of his fellow campers, he carried a lazy, distant kind of air that made Tokugawa feel like the boy had been forced to join in on the matches.

One of the high schoolers from court six decided to try his luck and just like Akutsu, lost. The boy despite appearing lazy and slow, dragging his feet as he walked, was as fast as a snake striking. But as soon as the match was over he drug himself back to the stands and sank back into his seat, falling back to sprawl out on the bench.

Hanoki gave a sheepish sort of smile as she watch Hatori. "Mesagi-san, don't you ever get tired of being tired?" she asked. "No." came the curt, simple reply. "Of course not." Karami said with a huff.

Much of the matches ended the same way only with Zaizen winning the number twenty-five spot from a pink haired guy named Neyami, and Akiba winning the number twenty spot from a tall lanky girl named Sazuri.

Hanoki smiled as the last game ended. "Congrats to the winners!" she told them. "Tomorrow's matches will start at the same time. Until then please return to practice." She added. Instantly the others started clearing out.

Tokugawa watched Yuuta as he showed the dog tag badge to his brother. It was gold and silver, the camp's colors, with a large twenty-nine in black numbers. "You didn't want to play today?"

Tokugawa looked up coming face to face with Hanoki. "No." he replied. Hanoki smiled. "I figured you wouldn't." she replied. "It was pretty interesting, today's matches. My campers had fun." Hanoki added looking toward Yuuta. A glint of metal around her neck had Tokugawa looked at the chain hanging close to her neck.

Hanging from the front of the chain, right between her collar bones was a dog tag badge. Tokugawa wasn't too surprised to see she had one too, but what surprised him was the big black number on her badge.

Hanoki noticed him staring and smile. "I may, to some, be considered a good player but there are players here, stronger then I." she said holding out the badge to flash the number three at him.

END

Kyandi: I don't think you could call that a cliff hanger.

Hanoki: Some might.

Kyandi: Anyway, please review and enjoy! I will get right to work on the next chapter!

Hanoki: And I will sick Mr. Ruffles on her until she does!

Kyandi: Mr. Ruffles wouldn't hurt me! I feed him!

Hanoki: A snake is a snake is a snake.

Ryotarou: Note Mr. Ruffles is Kyandi-sama's pet boa constrictor.

Kyandi: I will hide him from you!

Hanoki: We will see.

Ryotarou: Since they are arguing I will say the farewells. Enjoy, review, and we will see you next time! BYE!


	6. Truth

Kyandi: Hey everyone, I'm back!

Hanoki: And we have a new chapter.

Kyandi: Took a while to write it, but I got it done.

Hanoki: It took a little poking to get her to finish it.

Kyandi: Hey! At least its done now!

Hanoki: Yes so lets get on with it.

Kyandi: Please review and enjoy!

Hanoki: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 6 Truth

He really didn't know what to think. He had honestly thought she was the strongest, simply because of the way everyone talked about her. But when Hanoki had told him that she was only ranked third he realized just how foolish that assumation was.

Now he didn't know what to think when it concerned the girl. It was as if she did it all on purpose. Like she purposely let people get the wrong impression of her, only to turn the whole thing upside down. He had been warned not to put too much thought into it.

A loud cheer, had him looking up from his food as a short, bright green haired girl, who was really older then him, greeted Hanoki as she entered the cafeteria. The girl threw her arms around Hanoki's shoulders in greeting, talking fast, never stopping to take a breath.

Hanoki just gave her a smile in greeting even when the older girl dragged her across the room, eyes following the two as they walked. Tokugawa wondered who the girl was. He had heard there was a green haired girl at the camp that looked like a grade schooler who was really a third year in high school, but he didn't have a clue as to who she really was.

"Her name is Nakagawa Nobara." Tokugawa turned to find…Hanoki? Tokugawa stared at the girl sitting in the chair next to him before turning to look at Hanoki. The girl next to him chuckled. Wait….that was a guy's chuckle.

Tokugawa turned to look at the kid. "I'm not Hanoki." the kid told him running a hand through shorter, shaggier hair the same color as Hanoki's. That should have been a dead give away. But now that he really looked the kid over it was obvious that the kid was a male.

The white-blond hair, instead of being piled on top of the head, was cut short and extremely shaggy. There certainly was enough hair there to pull into a tie. It was the same features though his were slightly more sharper then Hanoki's. Tokugawa stared at him. "Twins really do throw most people for a loop." the kid said simply. "Here allow me to introduce myself. I'm Zuhashi Hazuki, Hanoki's twin brother."

Now that made sense. Tokugawa scolded himself for not realizing that that was what it was. "Just how many of you is there?" he asked Hazuki. Hazuki grinned. "You mean of us Zuhashi siblings?" he asked. Tokugawa nodded.

"Well you already met Keisuke-nii-chan and Ryoutarou-nii-chan. There's me and Hanoki and we have one more older brother, which you'll meet soon enough." Hazuki told him. "And you're all here?" Tokugawa asked. Hazuki grinned. "We're a very close family. We don't do anything without the others. Especially not where Hanoki and I are concerned." Hazuki replied before turning to look over at where Hanoki was sitting.

"Now back to what I was saying. The green haired girl is Nakagawa Nobara. She's ranked number seven here." Hazuki said. Tokugawa looked towards the two girl before peeking at Hazuki. There on a long chain around wrapped around his wrist was the same silver and gold dog tag badge that the others had. But printed on the front in a big black number was the number four.

Hazuki looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm ranked number four. Hanoki was able to beat me. Well…she slaughtered me really." Hazuki said. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow. The two were that far apart in skill level? "So….are you planning on challenging her?" he asked Tokugawa. Tokugawa stared at the boy.

Did he want to challenge her? Truthfully she was only number three. He wanted to challenge number one, but he was sure Byodoin was going to aim for the spot too. "Let me offer you a bit of advice." Hazuki said getting to his feet. "Don't. Her style may look pretty but its effective." Hazuki told him with a wicked sort of grin before he turned and walked off.

Tokugawa watched him walk off to join his sister. The real question was did he really even want to challenge her? He found himself staring at Hanoki from across the wide room. He found himself doing that a lot lately.

Even when he tried to pull his eyes away from her he always found himself staring at her again. There was no denying that she was growing on him. That he was really starting to like the girl a bit more then he probably should have.

There were several reasons why he shouldn't be liking her like that. The first and most important was the fact that she was almost five years younger then him. The age difference alone should have been reason enough for him to drop the feelings right there.

Then there was the fact that he was there for tennis, not for one sided feelings. Tokugawa mentally shook himself. And there he was admitting to himself that he was starting to feel things for the girl. The physical attraction was undeniable. She was pretty, mature for her age, but that didn't make a relationship.

But it was more then just a physical attraction. She was kind, sweet, albeit a bit nosy, but she was a great girl. And to top it off, she was completely oblivious to the fact, modest about it all.

Tokugawa caught himself. Why was he even thinking about this? He had to think about the upcoming matches and not about the girl. Besides….when the whole camp was done and over, he would never see her again. So there was no point getting hung up on it.

Tokugawa got to his feet, deciding it was a good idea to sweat the thoughts off with a little bit of training. As he passed her table Hanoki looked up at him and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen before turning back to her conversation. Maybe a light sweat wouldn't cut it.

END

Kyandi: Sorry if its too short for you. I'm trying to update everything.

Hanoki: Its like a little nudge in the relationship.

Kyandi: I promise to update the next chapter as soon as I can.

Hazuki: So review and enjoy!

Kyandi, Hanoki, & Hazuki: BYE!


	7. Game Born From Boredom

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I'm back!

Hanoki: So am I!

Kyandi: Alright so I got a little blocked on this one and got caught up in another one, but I have the next chapter for you!

Hanoki: Aren't you going to tell them the news, Kyandi-sama?

Kyandi: Oh right! Starting now, I am now taking request! If there is something you want me to write then just give me a shout and I'll do my best with it!

Hanoki: That doesn't mean just Prince of Tennis either!

Kyandi: No it doesn't. As long as I know the anime/manga/book/etc. that you want, then I'll do my best with it!

Hanoki: So keeping that in mind, please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 7 Game Born From Boredom

Tokugawa found himself faced with another long day. When he had woken up that morning he had attending the matches for the numbers twenty through eleven. Only four people won. Akiba won the number twenty spot, Akuto won spot seventeen, and Yagyuu and Niou took spots twelve and eleven.

Most of the matches went by quickly leaving Tokugawa with a good amount of free time. Pretty much everyone else was busy which meant he was also without a practicing partner.

"You look kind of bored." Tokugawa turned from where he was sitting in the stands of an empty court. Hanoki was standing just behind him a smile on her face. "By the look on your face, I'm guessing you kind of are." She added bouncing down the last few steps to sit across from him.

"You've guessed right." He replied. "Well…if you're really that bored then why don't you join us in our game?" she asked with a smile. "Game?" Tokugawa asked raising an eyebrow.

Hanoki nodded. "Here we have a game that is kind of a mix of flag football and tag." She told him. "We pick a few people who have to wear these flags around their waist. Each game there are fewer and fewer flags until we have a winner. Basically you just have to capture that person and get a flag from them." She explained to him

It sounded like an easy enough game to him. "The only thing is, those who play, have to wear weights. It's a game mixed with a training exercise." She added. Tokugawa had to admit it sounded pretty interesting.

"So will you play?" she asked cocking her head to one side as she looked at him. Tokugawa eyed her for a moment before nodding. He'd play, for now. Just to see what it was like.

-0-0-0-0-

Tokugawa looked down at the weights on his legs and around his waist. They weren't too awfully heavy but after a little while of running around, he would start to feel the weight, that much he was sure of.

"Alright! Everyone understand the rules?" Tokugawa looked up at Hanoki finding the girl and her twin brother standing before everyone else with ten flags each around their waist.

When no one asked questions Hanoki smiled. "Alright. Hazuki and I are the flag runners. Capture a flag move on to the next game." She told them all. "So on your mark, get set, GO!"

Hanoki and Hazuki both bolted off, in opposite directions, Hazuki jumping over a low wall to vanish off into the outer courts, Hanoki heading inwards towards the dorms.

Tokugawa decided to go fore Hanoki. He didn't know much about Hazuki and therefore didn't know what kind of tricks the boy could pull on him. He didn't know Hanoki perfectly but at least he knew her better then her brother.

Now it was just simply locating the girl and snatching a flag before anyone else could. Tokugawa started outside, searching every possible hiding spot he could. When nothing turned up, he switched to indoors.

The dorms were empty save for a few people who hadn't wanted to play the game. He could find her in the lunch room or the baths and locker rooms. That left the Pipe Pit, the weight rooms, and the indoor courts.

The indoor courts were empty, as they usually were when the weather outside was so good. The Pipe Pit, looked empty, but he couldn't tell for sure. There were just too many nooks and crannies that he just couldn't reach. That left the weight rooms.

-0-0-0-0-

Hanoki watched the player scramble around trying to locate her and her brother, from the safety of one of the upstairs weight rooms. Many of her own campers had chased after her brother, knowing that he was the slower of the two.

Still that left many of the U-17 campers who thought that since she was female she was slower then her brother. Not true at all. Yes she was weaker then her brother, but not slower.

She found it amusing to watch them from up there as they ran around the courts trying to find the two. She always loved playing this game. It gave her a chance to just run free and all over the place.

Hanoki turned when she heard the door open and closed. Standing there in front of the door, her only exit, was Tokugawa. "Tokugawa-san…so you found me. Bravo!" she said with smile.

"But you still have to catch m-" Hanoki cut off diving to the side as Tokugawa shot forward one arm out reached to grab her. That had been a close call. She had to remember that Tokugawa, despite being a big boy, was fast.

Hanoki slipped around some of the weights and father away from him, her eyes focused on him. If she could just get to the door then she'd be home free. Hanoki's eyes shifted to the door, a dead give away to what she was aiming for.

Tokugawa was ready though. When Hanoki lunged for the door Tokugawa jumped over a bench press bench to tackle the small girl to the ground. Hanoki hit the ground on her back the air rushing from her lungs.

Okay…she hadn't expected that. Hanoki shifted finding Tokugawa planted firmly on top of her. No matter how she tried she couldn't squirm away from him and Tokugawa easily took a flag from her belt unclipping it easy.

"Okay, you have the flag, now could you please get off me?" she asked nicely making the older male look down at her. She still had a smile on her face and for a moment their eyes locked, both just staring at the other before Tokugawa leaned in planting a chaste kiss on her lips, his lips lingering for a moment, before he pulled back and got up.

Before Hanoki could question him, he was gone. Tokugawa didn't know exactly what he had been thinking. He had just reacted. This little game born out of boredom had turned into more then he had bargained for.

Way more. But…at least he had managed to keep his hands too himself. He doubted he could have controlled the situation had he actually touched her. Tokugawa heaved a sigh. He really need to sit down and rethink this attraction.

END

Kyandi: Hehe!

Hanoki: You're happy with yourself aren't you?

Kyandi: Yes ma'am I am!

Hanoki: Why? It was just a small chaste kiss. Nothing more.

Kyandi: You'll understand later on.

Hanoki: If you say so.

Kyandi: While I explain this to her please review and enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!

Hanoki: Bye!


End file.
